


You Fill My Lungs With Sweetness

by orphan_account



Series: It's all in the rear-view now [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Niall-centric, OT5, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s driven many a car in her days, and countless roads she’s covered, though none are as eventful as this one. Liam travels the great dusty roads of Australia and picks up another four girls who simultaneously ruin and complete her life. In which Liam's a retired boxing champion, Louis' owns a cabin, Zayn's a uni-dropout, Niall's a rich man's daughter and Harry's the tattoed girl who elopes with her. Somehow they find happiness in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Fill My Lungs With Sweetness

Liam’s driven many a car in her days but this Ute truly takes the shit.

The man is sneering derisively at her twenty bucks and spits yellow phlegm at a spot on the ground beside her worn boots. The air is hot, choking and dry, and Liam’s about to die from heatstroke, she’s sure of it. She’s got sunglasses atop her head, short hair brushing the base of her neck and bangs falling into her steely eyes. Her shorts are riding up her ass, these boots are fucking hot and she’s really not in the mood to entertain dirty old men. He snatches the money from her and waves it tauntingly in front of her face. Liam whips it back out of his grasp with a snarl.

“These twenty bucks ain’t shit enough to get you a car. A little doll like you would probably lose it on the road! Though… I can think of other ways you could pay me.”

He’s chuckling to himself and licking his dry lips when Liam abruptly brings her fist up and decks him in the jaw. A fake tooth comes clattering out of place and he spits it out, face morphed in shock. Liam crosses her arms and attempts to match his hulking height, resolve hardened.

“I saw you give the man before a grey truck for fifteen, asshole. Hand over the fucking car or I’ll knock out that nice gold one you got up front.”

The man squints at her through his one good eye, wiping the edge of his mouth off with the back of his hand. His eyes widen in recognition, disbelief and barely hidden mockery. Liam understands it must take some time, seeing as she’s cropped her hair short and her face is caked with red dust.

“Well fuck me, it’s Liam Payne. Y’know the paps going crazy, trying to track you down? Didn’t know you’d gone out of business,” he reached into the back of his trousers and pulled out a string of keys. “Should’ve stayed in Hollywood darlin’.”

“Not out of business,” Liam huffs, snatching the keys. This always needs correcting. “I quit. Got tired of the job as soon as they started putting my face on a magazine and computer-editing a gap between my thighs. Load of bullshit and I got tired of it real fast. But that’s really none of your business, is it?”

He raises his hands. “I meant no offense, lass, don’t get yourself too worked up!”

\---

As she was saying, this Ute truly takes the shit.

It’s coughing and spluttering every few metres, the aircon is just hot air and the driver’s window doesn’t even open. She’s got another four empty seats and an empty Ute tray that smells faintly of cat, but Liam’s not complaining because there’s no roar of the crowd, or snapping of flash cameras, only herself and her thoughts. She’s got one hand on the wheel, another hand fumbling with a map that’s already half falling apart. Liam squints at taps at the dead centre where a small cabin has been sketched with the words: Cook’s Creek Cabin (C.C.C). Beside it scrawls: ‘Property of Louis Tomlinson, Carer of Travellers.’

Home sweet home it is.

Now Liam’s been down these roads before, knows half of it like the front and back of her hand. She also knows for a fact that you can go ten straight hours without seeing a single person or vehicle.

It’s noon and Liam’s humming herself a calm, satisfied tune when her voice dies in her throat as she finds herself approaching a steel blue Rolls Royce parked on the side.

‘Huh,’ Liam raises an eyebrow. ‘What’s a fancy vintage car like that doing out here?’

The Ute splutters down quietly to a stop, and she spots two solitary figures huddled by it, trying to shield from a burning sun. Their heads perk up at her arrival and Liam cautiously grabs her rifle from the back, slipping her finger behind the trigger. She leaps out the side of the car and waves wildly.

“Oi! You guys alright?”

She can vaguely identify one tall girl standing tall in tiny shorts and a grey flannel shirt with rolled sleeves, brown faded suede shoes kicking up dirt as she scrambles up awkwardly. She’s all long limbs and big hands as she salutes Liam cheerfully. Her arms are heavily tattooed, and Liam can spot a silver cross dangling precariously from her left ear. As Liam nears she sees large green eyes and a sweep of effortlessly thick curls that reach her chin. She’s beautiful in that sly and cheeky manner, if her dimpled grin gives anything away.

Liam watches as the other girl stands too, long styled blonde hair fluttering as she attempts to pull the other girl back down. She’s dressed peculiarly in what looks like an expensive pale blue and long-sleeved gown that reaches her ankles, where laced heels adorn her tiny feet. And if Liam’s not mistaken, she’d bet her Ute that the blonde is wearing a real set of pearls around her slim neck. She’s pretty in a pure way, like that one cute girl next door every boy crushes on at least once in their life and dreams of taking home. Yet, she looks oddly familiar…

“Harry! Get down, she’s got a gun! Oh my god!” the blonde squeaks, tugging at this ‘Harry’ girl’s flannel.

“Niall, everyone has a gun stashed here!” Harry reprimands, but Liam can hear the fondness in her voice.

Liam cautiously slings the rifle back over her shoulder, because it’s obvious that these two (or at least the blonde) are far from where they should be, lost and stranded. Liam shakes hands with ‘Harry’.

“I’m Harry and we’re awful sorry about this, mate!” The curly haired girl grins impishly. “Niall here’s unfamiliar with these parts. We sort of um… drove past the last gas station and there isn’t going to be one for another several hours or so. You think you could give us a lift to the C.C.C?”

“We have money!” the blonde chirps. “We’ll pay you to get us there! Just please don’t shoot us!”

“Niall!” Harry chides and Liam laughs herself.

“Ah, no worries guys, I’ll take you guys for free (‘What?! Really!’ Niall peeps). I’m going there too you see.” Liam turns a solemn gaze to the glittering Rolls Royce. “Shame I can’t help take your car. You sure you don’t want to call someone to come pick it up?”

Niall blushes cutely down to her pearls and ducks her head. As she does so Liam sees tiny sapphires glint in the sun from where they’re weaved into her blond locks. Holy shit this girl is loaded.

“Ah well, about that I kind of threw out my phone out the window a long way back,” Niall admits sheepishly. “Caught in the excitement of the moment I guess.”

Harry however flicks her wrist dismissively and smiles unsurely down at the tiny girl beside her.

“Mm, no matter about the car, we’ll just leave it. S’not like you’re ever going to bring it back to your dad now anyways, right?” Harry’s biting her bottom lip as she smiles anxiously at the blonde. “You’re with me now, yeah?”

“I go where you go, Harry.”

And Liam watches the two gaze in fondness at each other and oh. Now they’re kissing. Oh, oh right, okay. Well that’s unexpected. She clears her throat and gestures towards her Ute.

“Welcome aboard, I guess. Nothing fancy, really.” Liam sees in her rear mirror the two girls squished together to one side of the car, though there’s ample room for three. By the time Liam starts the motor Niall is basically in Harry’s lap, with brunette toying with Niall’s blonde curls between long fingers. Harry pouting and huffing because she’s been tracing fingers up and down Niall’s pale, unblemished arm but Niall only has eyes for Liam, who she’s squinting at in concentration. Harry’s obviously put out by the lack of attention bestowed upon her and begins nipping at Niall’s neck, to which the blonde bats her away.

“Niii, pay attention to me!”

She’s once again ignored, because Niall suddenly blurts out “Liam, you look familiar! But I just can’t pinpoint how so. Where you from?”  
“Wolverhampton,” Liam grunts, her nerves setting in as she sees Niall’s eyes widen in recognition.

“Oh my god!” The pearls on Niall’s neck rattle together in her excitement. “It’s Liam Payne, Harry! Liam Payne! Wow, you’ve cut your hair!”

Harry’s in a foul mood now, her tattooed arm around Niall tightening in possessiveness. “The fuck is Liam Payne?”  
“Gold league champion boxer and Olympic medallist swimmer Liam Payne, obviously! I remember you! My parents presented you with your swimming medals in 2000! I was there, do you remember?”  
Liam smiles softly at Niall’s excitement, as she recollects a demure girl with her head bowed as delicate pale fingers pin the heavy golden badge upon Liam’s breast pocket.

“Yeah, I do. But it’s sometime after then I just dropped it all I guess. Got sick of the touring and I soon enough realised it was no longer about the sport. They started yakking about non-existent relationships and scandals. I guess I just wasn’t the stock for the job, you know? So I grabbed my bag, the medals that count, and just ran. I haven’t stopped since…” Liam trails off. “But yes, I remember you well. You dropped the pin two times because your hands were trembling so hard…”

Liam’s rather shocked as Niall’s features go from this bubbly innocence to a seductive smirk that has those lolly-pink lips arching in a grin. “You know, Liam, I had the biggest crush on you–”

“Ah, okay I think we’ve heard enough!” Harry abruptly cuts in and Liam quietens because she can see Harry is actually genuinely upset and her big green eyes are wide and glassy.

She’s pushed Niall off her lap now (gently though, Liam notices, which is sweet in so many different ways), and has opted for crossing her arms under her breasts and shuffling towards the other side of the car. Niall’s realised she may have said something wrong and is trying to place gentle pecks on Harry’s jawline, but she’s pushed away until she finally relents, leaning against the other window. And despite it all Liam can’t help but grin because the two are adorable, with them both glancing nervously at the other when they’re staring out the window. Niall’s pouting and even the stones in her hair seemed to have dimmed in the sun.

It’s nearing 4:00PM and Liam’s about to try diffuse the tension when he sees a figure in the sweltering heat waves ahead jumping up and down, waving their hands about.

“Who the fuck is that tool? I can’t believe this, three people in one day, this must be a record.” Liam mutters, but nonetheless slows down to a stop. Before she steps out she turns. “Niall, pass me my rifle.”

Niall’s reaching over for it when Harry snarls “Don’t tell her what to do! Niall, put the rifle down. We’re not barbarians.”

“Oh, and you can order her around?” Liam asks with raised eyebrows. “Niall, dear, pass it over please?”

Niall apprehensively reaches for the gun again when Harry glares. “Niall, put the rifle down! It’s obviously just another lost girl and the last thing she needs is to stare down the barrel of a gun!”

The argument quickly escalates into Harry and Liam shouting profanities (the heat makes it ten times worse) and all of them get a fright when the front door opens with a bang and a pixie-faced girl grins mischievously at them , bellowing “What’s up, motherfuckers, the name’s Tomlinson!” Niall lets out a terrified peep and pulls the trigger, firing a hole clear through the roof of the car, and ‘Tomlinson’ raises a perfect eyebrow at her, ocean eyes glittering slyly. Her hair’s wind swept to the right and a feathery copper colour, framing a small delicately pointed face and a white smile.

“Woah there, lass, don’t get too excited. Those are nice pearls you got there,” she continues with a wink. “You wanna put that gun down? And maybe pass me one of them gold earrings of yours, I could sell them for a pretty price.”

Niall all but tosses the rifle at Liam who catches it one-handed and points it straight at the newcomer, eyes resolute.

“Stay back, burglar!” Liam growls and Louis raises her hands defensively, backing out of the car quickly. Liam doesn’t like the look of her, not one bit, especially not the way she was eyeing those pearls that currently glint against Niall’s collarbones. “Don’t touch Niall!”

“Shit, you guys are crazy! It was a joke! Don’t need to jump to your girlfriend’s defence so quickly!”

Harry sits up. “Hey!”

“We’re not girlfriends!” Niall hurriedly interjects.

Liam rubs a hand down her face wearily because she does not want to start this again, and this was meant to be a relaxing road-trip for god’s sake. But her eyes catch the worn map that’s weakly fluttering and she grudgingly lowers her gun in realisation.

“Wait… Tomlinson. As in Louis Tomlinson? We’re heading right over to the C.C.C and you’re the owner?” Liam asked, confused.

“Of course I’m Louis Tomlinson! Though I resent the tone of disbelief…” She visibly bristles. “And it’s not the C.C.C, like the son of a bitch Mayor decided to shorten for his own convenience. It’s the Cook’s Creek Cabin, for crying out loud! And yes, I would be the proud Carer of Travellers!”

“Carer?” Niall interjects, voice cautious. “But… you’re stranded.”

“Well not anymore, am I, Niall?” and with that Louis bounds back into the car, settling into the back seat, swaddled between Harry and Niall who are still avoiding each other’s eyes. “Shit car, mate.”

“Thanks,” Liam sarcastically retorts and watches as Niall enthusiastically gestures to Liam.

“Hey Louis, can you guess who this is?” Niall’s just about bouncing in suspense as Louis squints hard at Liam, lips slightly ajar. Finally unable to sustain any longer Niall blurts out “It’s Liam Payne!”

Louis shrugs. “The fuck is Liam Payne? ”

From her right Harry perks up with her signature dimply grin and slow drawl.

“I like this girl. The name’s Harry. How’d you end up on the side of the road?”

“Oh, well long story cut short, let’s just say I made a bet I probably shouldn’t have, I’m two prized bottle of spiced rum short and they thought it’d be funny to make me walk all the way back to Cook’s Creek Cabin, the cunts!”

And so Liam watches through the rear view, bemused because Harry is flirting unabashedly with Louis, and Niall is staring forlornly out the window, her blonde hair starting to fall from its gold pins as she sighs repeatedly. After not long of looking close to tears, Niall falls fast asleep, head resting again her closed window. And when Harry peers at Niall and finds her miserably asleep rather than jealous, she too quietens down and shrinks back until even Louis senses the terrible tension. Louis awkwardly occupies her time straightening her white and red striped shirt, and brushing off her jeans when she completely loses all self-control (Liam’s not sure whether she had any to begin with).

“Okay guys, someone tell what the fuck is going down right now because I’m feeling some real sexual tension!” Louis opens her mouth to make another remark when Liam silences her with a raised hand.

“Guys what the hell is that?” Liam murmurs, because it’s nearing six, the sun’s setting early and amidst the blood-orange horizon they can discern swirling smoke rising up, and a curvy figure all clothed in black kicking at a smoking motorbike.

And it seems to look vaguely on fire.

Both Harry and Louis sit up straighter as Niall dozes on. Vague profanities can be heard even from forty metres away. Beside the young woman a dog is barking madly, running circles around the motorbike. As they near the woman Liam grumbles and pulls her car over to a stop. She can’t believe her luck. One darned day on the road and she’s practically running a tourist cabin in her Ute; and now they have to cater for dogs too. They watch in amusement as the dog stops running and instead raises a leg, pissing quietly on where the motorbike has caught fire, much to the owner’s distress.

“Boris, what the fuck, no! Not on the bike!” but the dog only sits and peers up at her, with this deadpan look that reads ‘but it was on fire…’.

Upon hearing the coughing and hacking of Liam’s engine the girl turns around and gives a full-blown smile, sending Liam’s heart slightly ajar, because fuck Liam’s seen many attractive girls today but this one takes the boot. She’s makeup-free but still easily beautiful, long eyelashes and hips that are outlined by a tight leather skirt. She’s holding her heels in one hand and looks miserably down at her now dusty khaki letterman.

“Uh… you got space for another two?”

\---

This ‘Zayn’ character as she introduces herself is a danger to lay eyes on.

She’s tanned skin, high cheekbones and twisting locks even longer than Niall’s. And then there’s the tattoos. She’s absolutely covered in inked art and it should look tacky, but it’s just so Zayn and nothing Zayn does seems to be ever short of beautiful.

Liam leads her back to the car and they chat amiably along the way, and Liam exhales sadly because Niall is still dozing in the back. It dismays Liam because she’s so incredibly out of place and she doesn’t belong here, blonde hair slowly dusting grey under a relentless sun. Liam dreads when Niall’s pale complexion burns and the blue of his eyes roll back to an ashen, cloudy gloom, dimmed by the bleak horizon that can offer her none of the riches of the world. Why is Niall here? And more importantly, why is Niall with a girl called Harry who talks with a drawl and looks fresh out of a drug store?

Niall wakes, all cuddly and enveloped in the folds of her gown, eyes blearily opening to give them a peak at the blue skies beneath. Zayn smiles, all teeth and softness, because Niall is an endearing sight and the heat of her innocence makes Zayn a little dizzy with desire.

“M’Zayn,” she whispers, accent thick. “And you’re Niall. I’ve been told.”

Niall’s obviously a slow-waker because she just smiles dreamily and croaks “You’re really beautiful.”

“Could say the same about you, love.” The dark haired beauty send a playful wink but Niall’s attention is stolen away from her and now resides solely in Boris, who’s still standing loyally beside Zayn’s spent motorcycle.

Harry’s still this disgusting moping mess, watching Niall with narrowed eyes and Liam wonders whether Harry realises Niall isn’t hers to tame and keep. Niall’s scrambling out of the car with renewed gusto, almost tripping over the lace hem of her dress as the dog excitedly circles her. Boris spends the drive panting happily in the Ute tray and occasionally napping, as Zayn occupies the front seat and smokes a dwindling fag out the window.

“Shitty uni gap-year turned out to be more like forever. I was meant to double major in art and advanced lit but I guess I just couldn’t pick myself back up after Milan, y’know? I started an attempt at night-classes, but then my shit boyfriend couldn’t keep himself in his pants, and fucked the first ass that came his way. He blamed it on my bisexuality, the dick. Anyways, I left, taking his motorbike and dog with me. But Boris here always loved me better, don’t you ‘Ris?” Boris barks twice from the back. “Kinda glad to leave the motorbike behind, though. Guess he’s finally out of my life now, huh?”

“Amen, sister,” Louis pipes up, from where Harry’s squished against her. “Don’t need that kind of negativity in your life.”

“Speaking of negativity, Liam” there’s a sharp edge to Harry’s deep drawl and Liam doesn’t like the sound of it in the slightest. “The paps are after you like bees to honey. Heard you’ve run away with those two married men you’ve been seeing for the past year. You selling your dignity for fame, Liam?”

Liam’s hands white-knuckle on the wheel. “You know nothing about me,” she snarls back. “It’s a load of shit concocted to hide the worst truth.”

Harry’s grin turns shark-like. “You pregnant, Liam?”

“No, you imbecile, I’m fucking gay and management knows the lesbian image doesn’t sell! The real deal just doesn’t sell, alright?”

Harry’s voice comes quiet and barely controlled. “Stay away from Niall.”

“Make me.” Liam knows she’s egging Harry on but she’s all worked up now and she needs someone to hurt. Besides, Harry’s just asking for it.

“Please stop the car.” Niall’s feebly voices herself from the corner where she’s curled beside Louis, who’s unnaturally quiet.

“Don’t talk as if you fucking know her! Because you don’t!”

“Stop the car, please…”

“You can’t own a person, Harry. She’s free to like whoever she wants!”

“Stop the car.”

“Yeah, well she loves me!”

“Stop the car!” Niall shrieks and Liam comes to a screeching halt. “I want to get out!”

Boris whines forlornly as Zayn’s quiet soothing fails to reach Niall’s deaf ears. The blonde hitches up her dress and wipes away frustrated tears as she slams the door shut behind her, nose red. Liam watches her in the rear view furiously walking back along the long dusty road where they’d come. She’s holding her skirts and her heels are clacking softly, fast retreating into the darkening night. Everyone left looks pointedly at Harry, but she’s already rolling up the sleeves of her flannel and bounding out the car herself. The others are peering curiously out their respective windows, shamelessly invading the two’s private conversation.

“Niall, wait babe–”

“Shut up! I’ve had enough of the heat, of you and damn Cook’s Creek!”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home!”

Harry’s bottom lip starts wobbling unsteadily and Liam would’ve embraced her if the package didn’t come with such an asshole wrapping. “But you promised…”

Niall whips around, lips in a tight line, entire body tense until her shoulder gives away and she seems to deflate. “I’m not made for this life Harry, and you know it. I came with you to be free, Harry, and I’m pretty certain free doesn’t feel like this. You’ve been tense and horrid with me today, and I just don’t see how I could have ever convinced myself that this freedom was something worth fighting for…” She begins walking again as Harry struggles for words,

“It’s hard!” Harry calls out and Niall stops. “I wasn’t trying to be a douche but… but I was just so jealous!”

“I love you,” Niall looks desolate. “Isn’t that enough?”

“But why would you? I couldn’t believe my luck when you paid me a second glance, because I’m just the Summer gardener for hire, and you’re Horan’s golden girl,” Harry’ voice breaks twice but she barrels on.

“What would a girl like you see in such a dirty girl like myself? I run a silly indie band, smoke, drink, get piercings, tattoos and I’ve slept bare under the stars for days beyond count. I fucked whoever came my way, I was cheap and I was easy but you made me feel as if I was something amazing. And it was a surreal dream afterwards because I’d fallen for a girl who threads blue stars in her hair, and finds beauty in things money can’t buy, though she’s laden with jewels and gold. So when you told me you’d run away with me, I whisked you away in happiness and anxiety. You could leave me in an instant and find your happiness in the next pauper-girl with a pretty face, but I’d be lost without you. I’m still the girl with the flowers, Niall. Please don’t abandon her now.”

They don’t expect Harry to suddenly start crying but she does, and crouches down to cover her face. For all her tough façade, Harry cries like a little girl who’s lost her mother, and she bawls big dripping tears that rip from her chest. She doesn’t even look up, because she thinks Niall is already gone. And the other three girls only watch on with dopey beams as Niall runs back the distance between them and launches into Harry’s trembling arms, kissing away the brunette’s fat tears.

Harry just gathers Niall towards herself like her life depends on it, and hitches the blonde up and into her arms, pressing her nose at the secret place where Niall’s ear joins with her neck, kissing her silly until Niall’s chortling.

There’s an impromptu round of applause as they return to the Ute, with Niall laughing and even Boris is contently slobbering in the back. “To the C.C.C!” crows Liam and Zayn in sync, as Louis reprimands (‘It’s Cook’s Creek Cabin, you uncultured swines!’) but there’s no bite to her words.

Niall sits on Harry lap the whole rest of the way, Harry kisses her fingertips with her cupid-bow lips and somehow (don’t ask) Louis ends up stealing sneaky open-mouthed kisses from the both of them (mostly Niall, though, because Louis’ a sadist and loves Harry all riled up). They arrive to find the cabins already full (‘I’m the fucking owner! Don’t I get a say?’ Louis shrieks. Peter the counter-boy stutters ‘Uh well you did make very strict policies, boss…’) so they end up each chipping in money to rent out the large single room with a king bed that’s far too costly for each to buy on their own.

“Uhh… there’s only one bed… would you prefer if we sent some roll-out ones?” Peter’s blushing harshly and trying to will his eyes away from where Harry is so obviously pinching Louis’ arse, and the cinnamon-haired girl is playing with the small hairs that tuck behind Niall’s delicate ears. Zayn is also unfortunately holding Liam’s hand.

“Oh no,” Liam corrects, waving a hand. “We’re all good.”

“Oh. Well I. We… The room is the very last, misses… ma’am. Uh yeah.” He ducks away.

\---

As Zayn shuts the door behind them Harry let’s her dimples show and an unabashed guffaw escapes her.

“Oh my god, the boy almost jizzed his pants at the thought of us!”

They’re in such high spirits that even Liam orders room service for the strongest spiced whiskey much to Harry and Louis’ great excitement.

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Leeyum!” Harry had cheered. Boris has camped out in the Ute, and even the ‘Carer of Travellers’ couldn’t get him a pass into their room. When the night hits 11:00PM and they’re all proper tingly drunk, they collapse in disorder on the large bed, a tangle of long and short limbs, light and dark hair, and every member in varying states of undress. Harry’s in just black panties and a bra (‘Better get used to the nakedness, sisters!’), Louis’ in his striped shirt still, with dark jeans replaced by a tiny pair of cotton shorts that flaunt half her arse. Zayn’s got on a lacy bra and her leather skirt, and even Liam’s reduced to her tank top and underwear.

Niall however, ever the respectable lass, is still in full apparel, minus the heels that are lined tidily next to the door. She curls up into Zayn’s warm side, inhaling a thick aroma cigarettes and coconut.

Harry gently touches Liam’s fringe, sweeping it back and forth idly.

“M’sorry for being an arse, Liam,” she dimples. “Forgive me?”

Liam smirks. “For a kiss, I would.”

She smiles into Harry’s lips as the other girl laughs and swoops down to take Liam’s lips between her own. Zayn and Niall begin lazily snogging between giggles and whispers, though Louis goes straight for the prized goods like a woman on a mission. She drags Niall playfully towards her by her tiny waist, taking Zayn along with the blonde. Louis feel a familiar heat below as she grabs those stupid pearls and pulls Niall against her own chest, baring her neck to allow Zayn’s gentle nips. Louis mouths words against the back of Niall’s neck, as the other three turn to watch the words tumble from her lips.

“I’m going to wreck you, and I’ve been aching for it ever since I laid eyes on you.”

Niall only whines, rutting herself against Louis’ thigh.

“Be a good little girl, on your hands and knees…” Louis smiles devilishly at the other girls, coaxing Niall back down and gathering her skirts up around her waist.

Niall’s all an expanse of pale white skin as Harry forces her back further, pushing her small hips up to present herself bare. Louis grin as Niall’s thigh-high hosiery is revealed, all lace that’s strung from her silk panties.  
  
Liam’s got Harry all bunched up against the bedpost, long calloused fingers working in and out of her as they hungrily watch Niall’s face contort in surprise as Louis delivers two sharp blows against her right arse-cheek. Louis and Zayn take turns to mouth at her through the wet patch of her panties, and Zayn watches in amusement as Harry’s hand wanders on its own accord to gently caress Niall’s jaw. Niall grabs it and leads it lower to slip beneath her dress. Harry expertly fondles Niall’s small perked breasts, rolling the nubs and flicking them with hardened fingers.

Zayn growls in frustration and in one fluid movement drags Niall’s panties down to her bent knees, revealing her dripping pink folds that twitch under their gaze. They together work Niall into a sobbing mess, Louis darting her skilled tongue in an out as Zayn flicked Niall’s clit and took it between her teeth gently. Niall’s shaking her head wildly, small mewls escaping her as Liam threads a hand through her gem-studded hair, giving it a rough pull upwards so Niall can actually see Harry fall apart with a cry.

Liam withdraws her sticky fingers and Niall kitten-licks them dry. Harry rushes off Liam’s tiny boxers and eats her out, before watching Liam fuck herself up and down on Harry’s long, long fingers.

She pulls away just in time to see Niall’s mouth go lax and a tremor run through her entire small frame as she rides out her orgasm against the tongues working her. They roll Niall over onto her back, her cunt still shamelessly exposed with her skirts bunched up around her waist. Then both Louis and Zayn lower themselves over Niall’s mouth; face-fucking her to their own completions. In fact Liam comes so many times that it’s 1:00PM by the time the tuck each other in with sweet kisses, and her legs are still a little shaky and her heart pleasantly content. She tucks herself between her girls and waits for the morning to arise them.

\---

The next day it’s all soft ‘good mornings’ but sad glances because none of them are quite too sure where’s destination number two, or whether they’ll see each other ever again. Harry, Niall and Zayn are literally stranded, and Louis’ staring after them so despondently that even Boris releases a subdued bark. Niall is leaning by the dog, kissing its face and whispering quiet farewells. They’re all packed and ready as a group when Liam clears his throat.

“Uh… I leave the C.C.C today, not sure where the next stop will be, really.”

Niall’s sniffling quietly, and it makes Liam feel like shit already. He’s never been good at these kind of things (and he’s prepared well for rejection) but here goes nothing.

“And uh… I’ve got, like, four empty seats without a suitcase to fill a single one… and my Ute tray smells more of dog than cat now. I guess what I’m trying to say is, well … do you guys need a ride?”

\---

Peter jumps a foot when the door at the end of the corridor slams open, and four (plus a dog and hang on a fucking second how did the dog get inside?) whooping girls tumble out, racing down the corridor and knocking on all the doors as they go, infectious laughter spilling out from full lips.

As they laugh the broodily attractive one hoists up a giggly blonde and twirls her around once, and Harry aims a hard slap to Liam’s arse. And if Peter cracks smile (he does not) it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that they make such a fucking cute picture. Nope, not at all. Though Peter receives the fright of his life when a fifth young woman rushes out and locks the door behind them, because he knows that pixie cut and it’s none other than his boss, Louis Tomlinson. Louis looks even happier and hyper than normal (if that’s physically possible) and blows Peter a kiss as she rushes by the counter and after the other girls (and dog).

“Boss! Where you going?”

“Good question, Peter ‘cause I have no fucking idea myself. Also probably won’t be back, like ever.”

“Who’s going to run the business?” Peter squeaks.

“You, of course!” Louis yells, and plants a swift kiss on Peter’s cheek, turning him red. “Take care of the travellers!”

And then just like that she’s gone. Peter groans and sinks his head into his hands, because he hears the spluttering start of a worn engine, followed by the tell-tale barks of a dog, and he’s 100% sure they’re going to run over his prized apple blossoms. Five voices mingle in between laughter and kisses as Liam grips the wheel and shifts the gear into drive.

“Let’s ride, girls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by song: 'Bloom' - by The Paper Kites


End file.
